


春色小径（all雏）

by yuyu940



Category: kj8
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940





	春色小径（all雏）

宾馆的房间里亮着温暖的台灯，只是看着那橙色的光芒就会让人觉得很平静。

原本应该是这样的。  
可是床上的两个人处于根本无法平静下来的状态。

村上靠着身后的大枕头，抬起腰，两腿圈住恋人的腰身。解了一半扣子的衬衫因为两人毫不顾忌的动作横横竖竖压出了不少皱褶。漂亮的大眼睛沁着蒙蒙的水，即便是直视却也几乎无法聚焦在压住他身上的人。  
年下的恋人那身熨烫整洁的白衬衫也毁的差不多了，一切结束后肯定不是能去上班的模样。已经预想到这一点，所以他们特意选在下班之后才见面。  
锦户亮一手绕在他的膝盖窝下将之按在胸前，另一手托住肉团子似的臀部，几乎要欲望被灼烧殆尽的小腹用力顶进去。

锦户深邃的五官在做爱的时候更觉英俊迷人，微微眯起的眼睛凝视人的时候透露几分黑夜一样严峻，紧绷的下颌和咬住的下嘴唇会让唇下那颗痣愈发显眼。额头上沁出的那层薄薄的汗不明所以地也让人觉着冷漠。

和这样的模样完全不一样的——  
下身强烈地碰撞。

本来已是急促的呼吸，锦户还睁着那令人无法拒绝的眼神凑过来一把吻住他。时不时伸进嘴巴里纠缠的舌头，偶尔离开了，就鼻尖抵着鼻尖，眼睛对上眼睛，交换二人滚烫而缠绵的呼吸。

视野变成了冬季的灰暗，橙黄的灯光压缩成一团水，在村上的眼里晃漾。  
他紧抱着这份温暖，贪恋地仰起头向锦户索吻。

 

和锦户一起离开宾馆的时候，街上的霓虹灯已经悄然亮了起来。  
两人穿着重新整理整齐的西装拎着公文包走在熙熙攘攘人群之中，和别的上班族看起来完全无二样。

“一起......吃个饭？”锦户抿抿嘴，侧过头看着村上。  
就算是上过床的关系，锦户那份羞涩总是不能完全放下。

村上点点头，笑着问他：“好啊，亮想吃什么？”

锦户有些不好意思地低头一笑。他喜欢吃的东西十分有限，所以要回答这个问题并不需要花多少喜欢思考。  
年上的恋人，总是对他十分宠溺，除了床事上，别的地方也是。  
他喜欢他的温柔，却也有些担心自己是不是太依赖对方，让对方有负担。

但是他知道村上并没有勉强自己。  
那个人是个直率的人，会诚实地面对自己，是就是是，不是就不是。

所以听到村上的回答锦户很开心。这表示，对方也愿意和他相处更久一点。

锦户撅着嘴巴，思考着这一带他吃过好吃的店：“唔......哪里呢，有好吃的炸鸡的店......”仿若自言自语的话里有着笑意，让听到的人也不禁心情明朗开来。

可是锦户没想过，会在这里遇到这个人。

笑容忽然凝固在村上的脸上，甚至连脚步都无法挪开。锦户顺着他惊慌的眼神看过去，找到了那个让恋人感到不自在的人。

那是个皮肤白得仿佛生了病一样的男人，比锦户还要小半圈的西服下瘦小的身躯微微猫着背。看样子似乎正从身后的那家餐厅出来。下巴处有一颗痣，却不显得难看，反而让人觉得颇有一番别样的风情。

他一手拎着黑色公文包，一手插在裤袋，黑色的眼珠子冷冷地注视着村上。

刚刚在房间里还只注视着自己的眼睛此刻除了这个男人似乎再也容不下旁人。锦户注意到他圆圆的眼睛颤抖着微微晃动。

“你在那做什么，hina？”男人的音调有几分懒洋洋，却又意外地比锦户想象中明亮。

村上咬住一点下嘴唇，仿佛无法回答他的问题。

男人的眼神又沉了一点，他走到二人面前。明明是比他们都要矮，口气却是十足的居高临下：“谁，这个人。”  
一点都不像是提问的，问句。

四笼的夜幕似乎将三个隔开一个单独的空间。  
锦户有些不安，却又不想被这男人的气势压制。

他正准备开口，身边的村上忽而迈开了半步，靠近那个男人。

“这位是锦户，我的......客人。”

说罢，又对着锦户介绍：“这是二宫......我家......丈夫。”  
他不自在地挪动视线，避开了锦户。

同性婚姻合法已经好久了。让锦户动摇的并不是这一点。而是这人竟是村上的......丈夫。  
最初认识的时候就知道这人是已婚的，不过他没想过这么快就会遇上正主。

“え——客人吗，”二宫盯着锦户，却忽而笑了起来，“......你们看着可不像是那种关系啊。”

锦户的喉咙一梗，嗓眼子难受得发慌。  
浑浑噩噩的脑袋里似乎有小星星一圈一圈地旋转。

见两人都没说话，二宫又说了：“那，你们是正准备去哪里商谈还是说......已经完事了？”

完事这个词，如同一把尖刃插在说着谎言的锦户的心上。  
那颗丑陋无比的心。

抓住公文包的手使劲再使劲，他像是在挣扎什么似的，内心的煎熬全发泄在那无辜的东西。

“不......我们已经......谈完了。”

二宫的笑容像是翩飞的蝴蝶：“那，我把hina带走啦。”

锦户朝二人微微点头道别：“打扰了。”

仿佛旅行突然被终止，锦户看着二宫和村上离开的背影，心头泛起了酸涩。  
说不定，说不定能蒙混过关呢。  
他抱着最后一丝侥幸，想道。

可在经过他身边的时候，他听见手搭在村上肩膀的二宫这么说：“......聊一下......hina......”

如同闭上眼睛就会熄灭的光。  
锦户的恋情也走向了尽头。

 

锦户一定猜想不到，二宫和村上两人之后发生了什么事。

居酒屋里面对面坐着的两个男人，像是什么事都没有发生一样，点了自己想吃的晚餐。  
村上把脱下的外套挂起来，重新坐下后大口地喝啤酒。

“啊——真痛快。”因为吃的还没上来，他也只是贪图一时爽快尝一口罢了。冰爽的啤酒宛若琼浆一般，让村上的四肢都如花瓣一样舒展开来，他手臂撑在身后，惬意地半眯着眼睛。

正在玩游戏的二宫不仅把外套脱了，连颈上的领带也一块解了下来。他的精神大半都集中在游戏上，连半个眼神都吝于分给村上。

“我说你啊hina，这样下去不太好吧。”

腮帮子鼓得像水獭似的村上看着他：“什么不太好？”

“让我装你老公什么的啊。话说，你的男朋友也换得太多了，固定下来不好吗？”

“不要。一成不变的做爱太无趣了啊。直到遇上我最喜欢的为止，大概......都不会固定下来的。”村上果断地拒绝了。

“无趣什么的，那也换得太频繁了。你看看你，今年都找了我五次了！五次！”二宫难得有些激动地强调道。

“......不就是埋怨占用了你玩游戏的时间嘛......”村上小声囔囔，“而且用外遇被发现这种借口分手比较容易啊。”  
二宫是个游戏测评师，虽说这人本来就是个深度游戏宅，不过他花在游戏的时间早超过了规定的工作时长了，还以为村上不知道似的。

“明明怕寂寞，却换得那么快，我看你啊，迟早会出事的！”被说中的二宫，毫不迟疑地用其他点攻击村上。

“再说了，之前那个......呃......不是有一个嘛，你说很有趣的。”

“嗯？你说maru？”

“啊，大概吧，就是有点卷发，你说笑起来有小酒窝那个家伙。”

“嗯，就是maru，”东西在这时候上来，村上朝工作人员道了声谢，“那家伙是很有趣啦。”

等拉门重新关上后，村上才继续说：“可是那家伙温柔过头啦，就算我对他很过分也不会反抗我。而且啊——”  
他停顿了一下，似乎犹豫要不要把后半句说出来。

一局刚好结束，二宫也放下手中的游戏机。不知道是准备吃东西，还是要和村上来一次正正经经的深入谈话。

二宫有点好奇：“而且什么？”

“而且他那里太大了，”村上瞥了眼二宫，低下头夹了块炸鸡，“亮的也是。不过亮还是太年轻了，技巧不太......唔，不算太......好。”

二宫差点成为被烤香菇噎死的第一人。他瞪了眼村上：“我说你啊！”村上无所谓地回视他，嘴上还不忘吃炸鸡。

“哎，”他叹口气，“那，那那个皮肤白得不像话的小白脸呢？”

村上马上就知道他在说谁：“啊，yoko啊。嗯......人是不错啦，技术也不错，但是还挺容易害羞的。就算在一起也常常不看着我，还——”

眨眨眼睛，他还是把心里话说出来：“——挺寂寞的。”

“啊，还有，还有那个谁来着，”二宫一时想不起来，“啊，对了！那个小矮子，花里花哨的那个。那个人不是很浪漫来着嘛，还会弹吉他唱歌什么的。”

“嗯，他还会画画。nino你啊，说人家是矮子也太失礼了。”村上有些替老情人打抱不平。

“是是是，很抱歉。”二宫举起酒杯，试图用干杯堵上村上的嘴。

倒是凑效了。  
二宫小小地抿了一口，眼睛的余光从上方看着村上一口气喝了小半杯。

“yasu是很不错啦，可是呢，”也许是还未完全吞下嘴巴里的啤酒，他说话的时候音调有些怪，“总觉得和他做的时候感觉不太妥。”

“不妥?”

村上深吐一气，腮帮子不知不觉又鼓起来，偶尔在思考的时候，他就会这样。他蹙眉，闪闪发亮的眼睛凝视着上方。

“唔......yasu啊，和h什么的，总觉得不太搭。”

二宫恍然大悟：“确实，是会这样的人。”  
然后这次不等他发问，村上就自动自觉地把剩下最后一人也交代出来：“たつ呢，人长得好看，也有钱，和他一起很放松。但是啊，明明是年下的，可和他在一起会让我忍不住想撒娇。”

“那就撒娇啊！”二宫不太明白他的脑回路。

“不行！不行不行！那样让人想撒娇的温柔不行的！”

村上一本正经地补充：“这样我会坏掉的。”

筷子避开那些他不爱吃的油炸类和海鲜，二宫艰难地在夹缝里探寻他能吃的东西。

“坏掉什么的，你又不是机器人。”  
边吃边说的二宫语气活像个老头一样。

“还有最重要的一点。”

“什么？”二宫随意地接话。

“我不想再做下面那个了。”

二宫今晚差点被烤香菇噎死的第二次。  
他虽然常常出面来替村上圆场，可是从没过问这方面的事。

Hina怎么能这么俨乎其然地爆料这么猛的事情。

“明明我也算是器大活好，怎么遇到的人都没有要做下面那个？真是奇怪。”村上不思其解地摇摇头。

二宫觉得今晚这个话题应该要就此打住。  
两人不再说话，开始安静地吃东西。  
一时间只有吞咽咀嚼的声音，刚刚讨论的事情仿佛浮云一般蓦然散开。

只是二宫还在心里默默地惦记着刚刚村上说的话。

——原来hina一直是下面那个啊！

 

村上最近认识了一个人。  
长相精致好看符合他的口味，而且刚巧平日是下面的那位。  
简直是为他量身定做的缘分！

两人刚看了一出不错的舞台剧。根据国外小说改编的，讲述了二战时，一对同性恋人在集中营里发生的事情。散场后他们在附近的还算宁静的酒吧里边喝酒边聊着刚才的舞台剧，气氛还算不错。

“不介意的话，要来我家吗？”看着泷泽笑盈盈的脸，和他那映着灯光的眼睛，村上不会说出拒绝的话。

“啊，如果可以的话！”他连忙答应。

出乎意料，泷泽似乎生活水平过得不错。村上看着路的两边，知道自己进入了高档区。  
但是却又觉得没什么奇怪，对方就长着一副就该吃得好住得好的模样。

电梯上了八楼，泷泽的公寓在最里面那间。  
村上跟在他后面穿过亮堂的走廊。

真是，十分不错的住处。  
而且非常地整洁，村上差点都要以为这里平时不住人了。同样是个热爱干净整齐的人，村上霎时对泷泽的好感又上升了不少。

然后现在——  
村上一个旋身，将泷泽卡在自己的双臂和餐桌间。

“......要开始吗？”

他轻声地说。  
气氛顿时随着话音，变得暧昧起来。

泷泽似乎被他吓了一跳，却很快又释然。他笑道：“这么急吗？”

村上用指尖碰碰他的手背，也笑了。

“倒是不急。”

他凑到泷泽耳边，特意压低音量，用气息撩拨对方说：“我啊，刚好在休假呢。”

“时间多得很，多久都能等你。 ”

泷泽挑挑眉，抬高了下颌，目光像是在考究什么似的，上上下下地打量着村上。

“え——这样吗......”他耐人寻味地笑了起来。

他忽然主动地缩短二人的距离，贴近村上：“那——”

“——你先去洗澡吧。”

“我要好、好、准、备。”

等待着回复的村上却听到前半句有些失落，可他话锋一转，却又让村上期待起来今晚的旖旎风光。他笑着伸手摸了一把泷泽的腰，才听话地去洗澡。有些意外，看起来秀气的泷泽身上却分布着让人觉得形状颇好的肌肉。

嘛嘛，这样的男人让他上，感觉更好了。

泷泽给找了一件睡袍，便把人哄进了浴室。

闭上了门扉，村上认认真真地洗起澡来。他意外地发现了这里居然也有自己用习惯的沐浴露和洗发水。  
掌心里挤了一泵，想了想，又压出两泵才双手合拢连搓好几下再往身上抹去。他今晚洗得特别仔细，可以的话都想把皮肤撕开来把里面每一个角落旮旯都擦拭一遍。弓着身，右手摸到臀部间细腻滑嫩的肉缝时他才惊觉自己怎么又下意识地连这里都清理，像是平时做准备时一样。  
他甩甩头，把这个让人不太愉快的失误从脑子里弄走。

他抬手闻了闻自己的手腕。可能是今天不计成本地用多了洗浴用品，就算洗掉后馥郁的香气还是覆着在皮肤表层。鼻尖萦绕着引诱的味道，正是恰到好处，村上满意地在只有自己的浴室里点点头。

头发短，所以他胡乱擦了几下便变得半干了。因着还是沁着湿意，他就把刘海三七分着，一边往旁边拨，另一边往脑后拢去。有几缕不太听话，依然垂下来散在了额前。

村上微微倾身对着镜子，端详了一会。  
只见雾气中的自己冲他眨眨忽而泛起笑意的眼睛。

——还不错。

一切准备就绪，他取下挂在挂钩上的睡袍穿上。  
他故意把敞口弄得松散些，才系上腰带。

满怀期待的村上，脚下是轻快的步子。

然而进浴室前那些肮脏的妄想并没有出现，别说一半了，连一个零头都没有。甚至说很糟糕。

村上看着忽然占满了客厅的横山、丸山、大仓、安田和锦户，突然觉得身体凉嗖嗖地，好像站在了风口一样。

翘着二郎腿，坐在沙发翻看杂志的横山抬眼看他：“洗完啦。”  
神情语气自然得，好像这里是他家，村上今晚约了的人是他一样。

村上呆滞地试图拢紧衣襟，可是这家伙却不听话的愚蠢散开来。如同一朵张开口等待猎物撞入的捕蝇草。除非把衣服解了重新再系起来，不然也就只能这样一直敞着了。  
可是村上没有勇气在这种情况下把自己的衣服解开，所以只好磕磕巴巴地应话：“哦......哦、嗯......洗、洗完了......”

诡异到荒谬的夜晚，像是一场大型的魔术一样让人摸不着头脑。

村上罕见地采取了双臂环抱的自我防御姿势，这样能稍微挡一下敞开的领口，却抵御不了几乎要扼人喉咙般使人窒息的空气。

“......那、那个......”

许是注意到了他四处张望，和丸山坐在同一张沙发上的大仓抬头贴心地告诉他：“信酱是在找takki吗？他走了哦。”

Takki？  
走了？

虽然不想这么认为，但村上还是问出口：“......你们认识？”

安田的脸上浮现出熟悉的笑容，可是看着依旧这么亲切的他，村上却生出畏惧。

“认识哦。不管是我们五个人，还是我们和takki。”

“嘛嘛，先坐下吧。”丸山见他一脸警惕又慌乱的样子，似乎在尝试缓和一下气氛。

丸山就是这样的人，和他在一起时总会觉得很轻松。村上在心里有些感激。可他环顾了四周，却没有如丸山说的那样找位置坐下来。安田和锦户一人坐了一张餐椅。大仓和丸山二人占了一张二人沙发。另一张双人沙发上坐着横山，不过村上没有勇气过去。

约莫是看出他的疑虑，丸山忽然起身，走到他身边。村上倒是对丸山不太抗拒——  
因为他知道他是个很温柔的人，这个人不会对他发难的。

果不其然，丸山用挚友间的感觉，轻轻抓住他的肩膀：“信酱不用那么紧张啦。”村上只踌躇了一下，便还是顺着丸山的力道走动。

然后，然后丸山的手就一把捏在了他的臀部。把村上吓得整个人都弹了一下。

“诶——信酱准备得真周全。”笑盈盈的脸霎时静了下来，他的眼神怫然不悦，微微居高地盯着村上。

“里面，什么都没穿吧。”

他身上裹的是睡袍，而不是厚实的浴袍。为了睡觉时能更舒适的轻盈材质，为了一会更方便干事所以没穿的下身，光溜溜挺翘的屁股就这么被丸山微汗的掌心托住肆意揉弄。

先下才知道丸山并不单纯是那个笑眯眯的好好先生，但又不敢说什么，村上只好站立着任由他这么玩弄自己的臀部。  
那只手隔着丝绸越发猖獗地摸到了他后面的那个洞，指尖抵着布，就这么顶在入口。村上一手揪住自己衣领，另一手为了支撑自己已经扶在丸山身上。

别的动静戛然而止，房里只听得他有些急促的呼吸。

两腿间的阴茎慢慢有了反应，丸山的手却重新搂在他腰间，将人带过去只有横山的沙发，一左一右地将他挟持在中间。

他差不多来感觉了。  
但微红的眼睛看了一下其余人后，只得咬住下唇委屈地移开。

“......真香。”和安田挨着在茶几边坐着的锦户忽然说。

“空气里，都是村上君的味道呢。”  
这些上过床的人里面，他最宠锦户了。如今他却连看他一眼都不敢。

而且确实，为了今天，洗浴用品用的量多了。一想到这点他就更像是红杏出墙被抓包的妻子一样，内心因为愧疚和羞愧而无法自拔。

这香味像是个牢笼，将他们囚禁在这个密封的空间。  
他就如同这个囚笼里，一块抹了蜂蜜的猎物。

如坐针毡地等待中，横山开始给他解释今晚的一切。

“因为一开始就说明了是已婚人士，所以对方肯定不会大张旗鼓地告诉身边的人，而且分手的时候也更干净利落了。毕竟背德的是这一方。”横山慢条斯理地，在剥丝抽茧。仿佛要把村上所筑起的一砖一瓦慢慢拆卸掉。

更可恨的是，他说的都对。  
一开始撒这种谎话，就是这么考虑的。

“可是hina却没想到，这些和你上过床的人，偶然地——”  
“——互相之间居然都是认识的。”

村上的眼神一跳。

“所以你当然不会知道，当我们偶然地聊起那个抛弃了我们的人时，偶、然、地发现了——”  
“——似乎是同一个人。”  
每一次横山提及偶然这个词时，总是特意拉长调子。

“然后我们理所当然地，怀疑起，是不是被耍了。”大仓嗤笑了一声，也不知道是笑自己还是在笑村上。

丸山也跟着笑了，却是只提起一边嘴角，有些自嘲：“根据信酱的喜好，我们委托了做私家侦探的泷泽帮忙调查。”

话说到这个份上，已经没有退路了。  
村上再也不想能不能回到浴室，还是冲出去当作今晚什么事都没发生。

 

“太年轻技术不好，真是抱歉了啊，村上君。”

他张口看着锦户，然而嘴里什么都说不出来。

“让你感觉和h不搭边，抱歉啊。”

安田露出歉意的笑容。

“会让你坏掉，真是对不起呢。”

他们每说一句，村上的脸都要红一分。

“别、别说了......”他求饶似的，小小声地痛苦说道。

“我那里太大，真是不好意思啊。”  
和别人画风不一样的更像是炫耀的丸山，但村上却惯性地依然感觉愧疚。

只剩下横山了。

低垂的目光没有等到横山的责备。相反，在静默的几秒过去后，迎来的是温和的手指。  
已经憋得通红的脸庞，映着横山的手指分外洁白。村上有些错愕地抬头看他。

都忘了，曾经有过那么一个人，他的双眼恰是黑暗尚未完全停歇的黎明，看得人楚楚心动。

“......没能好好地看着hina，对不起。”

男人平静的脸上确实出现了歉意，比朝日更浅淡的瞳孔里浮出惊讶的村上。  
指尖温柔地小幅度抚摸他的脸颊，横山又对他说了第二次道歉。

“......让你寂寞了，对不起呢。”

村上忽然回忆起二人初遇的时候。从那时起，他就是一个紧锁着自己想法的男人，和有话直说的村上完全不同的类型。是那种一声不吭，就把所有事情往自己肩膀上扛的人。  
村上对这样的他，莫名其妙就心动了，又有些心疼。

虽然向二宫抱怨过横山不怎么正视自己，可真当他一瞬不眨地只看着他一个人时，他却又希望他停下来。不然，他可能要宛如一道减弱的光，消弭在寂静中。

“但是呢——”他边说着，边向村上靠近。

“......从现在开始，不会再让你那样想了。”  
触碰着脸颊的手指游弋到下面，横山的拇指用几乎感觉不到的力度勾勒着他的唇瓣。

微微分开的嘴唇，对方明目张胆地吻了上来。湿润的舌尖勾缠之间，二人安静的呼吸也融合成一团。他稍稍昂起上颌，一手捧住横山乳白色肌肤的脸。

一边坐着的丸山也靠近来，脑袋埋入他的颈间。浑圆的臀部抵在丸山的两腿间，这人的身躯温度比他或者横山都要高。口唇辗转在他脖子上的肌肤，一遍又一遍地深深浅浅地吻着。

他悄悄地低下头避开了横山，小草一样微蜷的舌头还没来得及回到嘴里，却是偏首，用幼犬似的眼神看着丸山：“......maru......”

丸山也配合地停下来，迎上他的视线。  
“......温柔过头真是抱歉了。”

丸山那双温暖的眼睛里面，在最深入，最深入的地方覆盖着一层阴冷，寒冷地刺痛他晕沉沉的理智，或者连心也是。  
他或许，也没有那么了解丸山。

“但是呢，从现在开始——”

交叠的身体，从身后伸来一只手抓住大腿内侧，另一只从村上的腰侧走过下腹，甚至越过他的性器，直到又到了他身后。没有润滑油，手指就这么干涩的进来了。村上不得不塌下腰，警惕地夹紧穴口。

丸山倒不催促，那只能自由活动的手不轻不重地捏揉着他的三角位。他阖上眼睛，轻声地喘着气。头顶靠在横山的胸前，却忽然感觉到对方身体的微动。睁眼一看，就听见了横山在解皮带的声音。

“所以啊，从现在开始，我们会好、好、反省自己的......”

低哼都来不及，他就被稍稍向后退了半步的横山按低了头。嘴巴里忽然塞进一根干巴巴的性器，他却只能闷哼着给别人舔起来。上身突兀的前倾，让他下身有了松动不自觉低腰翘起屁股。

丸山的右手隔着丝绸睡袍摸了摸他小巧却饱满的臀部，左手终于从下方贴着肌肤一路向上钻进了他后穴里面。领路的指尖不知道什么时候沾了液体，却是他到底还是舍不得伤着他，倒了润滑剂。

村上憋屈得眼角泛起了闪灼的泪花。若是稍稍露出反抗的意思防备地动用起下身的肌肉，丸山就会毫不留情地在他屁股上重重拍一巴掌。

就算想向另外三人救助，却只换来绅士一般的微笑。

“怎么了，想换人吗？”

前方的横山一听这话，立马不满地用自己已经精神起来的阳具像是操弄他下面一样抽插起来。差点就让村上精神崩溃。吓得他再也不敢往旁的地方看一眼。

他才正想着随便再舔两口让横山射出来算了，他嘴巴可受不起这种罪。身后的丸山却又忽然掀起了他的睡袍下摆。

扩张过后软乎乎的小穴还淌着润滑剂，那些实在挤不进体内的顺臀部和大腿间的那条皱褶小溪一样潺潺流下来。他确实是和他们每一个人都做过，但不代表他不介意自己私密之处一次性暴露无疑地展现在众人面前。

他能感觉到自己瞬间涨红的脸，因为过于突如其来，他都还来不及反应什么。只觉得众人的视线似乎都随着他那个像是会呼吸般正一开一阖的穴口一闪一闪。

他委屈地瞪圆了眼睛。约莫是察觉到什么，横山忽然放开了他。

村上咽下一口满满是横山味道的唾液，忽然额头贴着沙发，低下了头。

“对不起！”  
“我不该那样说大家的！”  
“请原谅我！”

因为刚给口交了一会，这下他话说得还不麻利。听起来像是刚学话的孩子在说话一样。

“不对哦。”  
说话的是——  
大仓。

村上错愕地抬起头，不太明白他说的不对是指什么。

“嗯，信酱搞错了。”一旁的安田也附和。

所以说啊，他到底搞错了什么。

见他还是一副不明白的模样，大仓起身离开了沙发走到他身边单膝跪地蹲了下来。高大的男孩伸手摸摸他脑袋，随后又亲昵地摩挲他的眉眼。

“是我们——”

“想请求原谅的，是我们哦。”

他在说什么呢，村上还是没有明白。

“嘛嘛，村上君说过的吧，自己器大活好。”锦户的插话让村上的脸又烧了起来。

“所以我们就想啊，想被这样的hina上的人，肯定也是有的吧。”

他们说话像是猜谜一样圈圈绕绕，却又让猜谜达人村上完全无法理解。

“为了不被人抢走信酱，我们想通了。”

想通什么。

“针对信酱对我们提出的不满，我们通通都会改。”

“像是村上君说过我没有技巧什么的。”

“一个人也许无法做到。但是五个人里面的话，肯定会有能让信酱满意的人。”

说的是什么蠢话。

“所以啊，直到有人能把信酱操得满意为止——”

“请你稍微忍耐一下啦。”

大仓撑着腮帮，悠然自得地注视村上。  
眼睛和嘴角同时弯成好看的弧度。

“毕竟信酱的时间多得很。”

“多久都能等，不是吗？”

搅乱空间的静止中，村上不知从何时起踏上了一条沉甸甸的路。  
那是一条看不到尽到的小径。  
残缺的春色，混杂着六个人的欲望。

 

——全文 终——


End file.
